narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Altar of the Titans
The is an alternate form of the Summoning Technique unique to the Sage of the Physical Plane, Ukyo Hara . The technique thrives upon Ukyo's ability to form connections to the Physical Plane, bringing forth large to fight on his behalf. The titans that the Sage of the Physical Plane summons are all capable of advanced elemental nature manipulation once their efforts are combined. However, the downside to this form of summoning is that each titan possesses a different kind of sacrificial aspect. What this means is that Ukyo temporarily loses some aspect of himself as long as these titans are out on the field. This aspect can be anything from physical strength to the deprivation of one of the cardinal senses for a time, though whatever is lost is regained when the creature is dispelled, though the same cannot be said of the chakra used to summon the titan in the first place. For example the sense of touch. The sense of touch is the sacrificial aspect of this technique. This does not only mean that one cannot physically touch things, this affect equilibrium as well. This feeling depicts a person constantly falling or that even the ground is simply an illusion, as he can see it clearly, but he cannot touch it. Performing ninjutsu with this sense gone, will be quite the task for inexperienced shinobi. It’s possible to have at least a remote, approximate idea of the short term effects of significant loss of vision or hearing by closing our eyes or by wearing ear plugs. Ukyo is able to still move his limbs, but he cannot use them in a precise way. Sometimes the arms will hit Ukyo unwillingly, though is still able to feel major changes in temperature. However, this drawback can be negated once Ukyo assimilates himself with one of his titans, thus not only combining their strength but to use it as a ultimate combination of strength and precision, in this form he shall condense his strength to that of a natural embodiment, in which the increase in power closely resembles that of the user of the technique. Overview Ukyo’s titans are arguably the largest summons to date, with nearly all the titans matching the in height though not in prowess but can match or in some cases out match a tailed beast in strength. Because of their immense size, titans are highly resilient to nearly all physical attacks. These Titans may be slow and heavy, but their massive strength is capable of destroying hordes of shinobi within seconds by a simple wave of their hand(s). They are evidently not very physically beautiful in any way, but vanity and other worldly qualms no longer concern them as they are pure engines of destruction. On top of that, their primary goal as of now is to protect their summoner, Ukyo. Each legendary titan wields the apex, no the zenith, the absolute mastery of their respective elements whether its earth, wind, fire, water or lightning. The main powers or rather innate abilities that all Titans possess are super strength and regenerative abilities. The titans are also able to combine their immense chakra reserves with Ukyo combining into a form that could be either larger than a tailed beast or the size of a average human. This results in a form similar to the tailed beast mode, though on a far immense scale or elemental aptitude but shares a similar increase in natural skills. Each of the titans still have some sentience, as they were once human and they still retain all of their memories and are aware of worldly events. Each titan is able to give guidance on the usage of their element and have extensive knowledge of the unique ratios required to initiate the technique perfectly. In order to keep these titans on the field, they require as much chakra to use as the an only the most proficient use of chakra control can maintain them while in a combat situation. History These titans are monstrous constructs that tower over all life and each are their primordial connections to necessary seeds of life. Each titan embodies one of the five basic elements and they are considered the purest form of each element they represent and nearly a limitless amount of potential if utilized correctly and in the right hands. In the days of old, these legendary titans were once priests that trained under Gaoh before he took in evil incarnate, Asu Rashoujin. Centuries ago, Gaoh Minazuki still in his younger years took on five different apprentices on which they would join a priesthood in the Temple of Thesmosphoros. Before their training commenced, they were ask to perform one of the first chakra test with the divine messenger crystal to determine their nature. As the story goes, the preliminary test were completed and each priest was designated a spiritual element; fire, wind, earth, water and lightning. They were trained in the ways of enlightenment in order to surpass their mental and physical limitations and transcend beyond the physical plane. The enlightened aspects had shown within each of the priests and from their displayed elemental abilities came the common enemy known as arrogance. Gaoh and his five disciples traveled for a number of years, performing exorcisms, prayers and generally helping out the towns people. Eventually, the priests would leave Gaoh's tutelage and start their own monasteries on each corner of the globe. They possessed a charisma and martial prowess that made them like the mythical gods of old, untouchable by disease, old age or supposedly the petty failings of lesser men. The story goes on as two decades later, Gaoh meets his next pupil, Asu Rashoujin. Gaoh had already sensed the pure nature of his pupil, well pure evil that is. However, Gaoh kept on training him with hopes that his evil nature would not sprout. Once Asu was designated as the embodiment of the astral plane, he would set out to seek the five priests that Gaoh had trained a decade earlier to test out their strength. Asu visited each priest, and picked out one of their vices, and multiplied it exponentially until each priest lost control over their humanity. One by one, each priest fell to Asu's power of corruption and was transformed into titanic behemoths in their pure elemental form. With all of the chaos ensuing , these five transformed priest devastated their monasteries and their villages as well and even went on to destroying their respective nations. With Asu in control over these five titans it appeared that their was no person alive who could stop the. However, there was the one who trained them, Gaoh being the Sage of the Seven Existential Planes, he decided that in order to save humanity and themselves, they would have to be sealed away. So he did, using the Gushkin-banda: Avatamsaka he confused the titans into forming the hand seals themselves, thus sealing them under the Thesmosphoros temple. Of course, the seal was not absolute and over time, the sealed priests’ power would grow exponentially until, their human form was completely lost and they would become monstrous titans of epic proportions. Now centuries later, a new savior one that embodies all elements will become able to summon these creatures and use their vast potential for better or for worse. It wasn't until centuries later, that Ukyo Hara learned their secrets and whereabouts from a mysterious figure. Till this day, the enigmatic creature remains a mystery but the lessons and guidance that the figure taught to Ukyo shall not be soon forgotten. Titans Titan of Earth Also known as the legendary , is the titan that boasts his abilities with his complete mastery over the unyielding Earth Element. Nimrod is capable of tectonic level earth ninjutsu and a complete mastery over the earth dominion and as the Titan of the earth, Nimrod has great control over plants as well. As noted with the Quintessence of the Unyielding Stones, Nimrod is able to form earthquakes and the like with minimal chakra expenditure. In an age long forgotten, Nimrod was praised and worshipped by numerous people due to his unique mastery in this element akin to his summoner, Ukyo. was the wisest among the priest under Gaoh's tutelage. His was known for his durability and strong physical energy. He was also noted to have invulnerable skin which was resistant to the even the sharpest blades of the time. With the coming of Nimrod, after Ukyo has made the Ox sign, to specify form earth titan, the earth shall tremble as the ground becomes extremely unsteady and fissures will start to appear sporadically. To initiate this form, Ukyo will create the ox hand seal, from there numerous amounts of rocks, dirt, and various types of earth will conform to his body, and compress itself to a unique form as nearly as hard as diamond. This is done by using the wheel principle of chakra, this means that chakra is a wheel of energy where multiple energy fields come together in the body to express through an organic center. Ukyo will send out powerful oscillating waves of earthen chakra into the area around him allowing this element to increase its frequency to match his. As of becoming one with the earth, Ukyo has the ability to manipulate it at will causing the earth around him to become alive. There is no obstacle that Ukyo cannot overcome when using this technique. After completing this transformation, small spheres of earth will orbit around Ukyo, signifying his dominion over the ancient element similar in appearance to a Juubi host. While combined with the Titan of Fire Agapios, they will share the combined ability of on a continental scale. Nimrod is also able to combine with Ukyo to initiate the Quintessence of the Unyielding Stones technique, a ability which amplifies their earth chakra to primordial force levels. This will make them capable of summoning entire mountains and even creating orbital satellites. This elemental entity has earned his reputation of being the most destructive of the elemental titans. Return to dust, of all that is creation. Titan of Fire Also known as the legendary Agapios, is the legendary titan of the well favored by many, the fire element. With his completely mastery over his respective element, Agapios, is even rumored to manipulate flames up until a temperature ten times hotter than the surface of the sun, any hotter would roast the surface of the earth even as something as small as a marble. Agapios is able to absorb all earthly flames and those of the spiritual nature, as he is the primordial source for the elemental fire chakra. As associated with the color red, Agapios was the priest who had what some would say, a "chemical imbalance". His straight forward method of accomplishing daily tasks and logical or rather completely left-brained way of thinking, cemented his spot as the legendary titan of the fire element. In order to summon the titan of fire, Agapios, Ukyo shall form the dragon sign in his left hand while simultaneously building and kneading his fire chakra into his core and in an act of force causing it to spread throughout his body. To initiate this form, Ukyo will create the dragon hand seal; from there, flames shall burst forth from his skin, and will even utilize the various flames from opponents techniques to integrate into his transformation. Opponents may realize the change in temperature in the immediate area increase to over 300 degrees Fahrenheit just within a couple seconds of this technique, even with no appearance of flames. They will notice that it becomes difficult to breathe as the surrounding area becomes literally a desert. Akin to the Scorch Release, their skin will become tight, and small amounts of moisture will evaporate from their skin causing steam to appear from their body. An experienced shinobi will take note of this and quickly flee for their lives as it has only been 30 seconds since Ukyo made the dragon sign in his right hand. While combined with the Titan of Earth Nimrod, they will share the combined ability of on a continental scale capable of destroying villages. He also capable of combining with Ukyo to initiate the Quintessence of the Searing Conflagration. This will make them capable of summoning flames capable of dehydrating the atmosphere and local water sources around it. The flames will then become hundreds of times hotter than the surface of the sun. These unique flames shall cause severe bouts of dehydration in all organic matter. As Agapios walks, trails blaze with his immense heat burning all to ashes. Titan of Wind-Typhon Also known as Typhon, a legendary titan with a mastery of the formless wind element unlike any seen before. With his complete mastery over the wind element, Typhon is capable of manipulating wind to hurricane level gales capable of uprooting trees and ripping houses from their foundations. Typhon is also capable of creating pressurized air space. This is because he is the primordial for the elemental wind chakra and those who have wind as their affinity are able to have their primary affinity absorbed. To initiate this form, Ukyo will create the bird hand seal; from there a large force of wind shall slowly descend from the sky and will conform to his body, and compress itself to a form of howling winds that can also be heard as high pitch squeal as if the wind was being forced through a small port under extreme amounts of pressure, this wind is capable of slicing through bone unlike any produced kage level shinobi. Witnesses would say this amorphous mass of elemental air is speaking to you in a language that you cannot understand. That you believe the language to be the tongue of the elements. The opponent(s) would begin to feel their belongings feel lighter as the wind starts to lift them off of their feet. Within the blink of an eye, the opponent would become riddled with extremely miniscule cuts from the force of Ukyo's wind technique. It would be in the opponent(s) best interest to beg of Ukyo to stop this technique before all hell breaks loose. As of becoming one with the wind, Ukyo has the ability to manipulate it at will as if it was another extension of his body. Gaoh says that there is no obstacle that the Sage of the Physical Plane, Ukyo Hara cannot overcome when using this technique or so he says. His abilities vary while in this powerful form, to include making large wind storms capable of destroying entire villages, creating areas of vacuumed space which is able to suck out the oxygen in the area, hovering in the air, and even manipulate the wind so that its forces nearly resemble the effects of gravity, one of the fundamental forces. While combined with the Titan of Water Oceanus, they will share the combined ability of creating large scale tsunamis and storms rivaling Tenpenchii level destruction. He also capable of combining with Ukyo to initiate the Quintessence of the Howling Tempest. This will make Ukyo capable of utilizing hypersonic winds that are capable of country, continent level destruction. This will also make Ukyo able to combine with the wind, making him utterly invisible, even to most doujutsu. Even sensor ninja will have trouble tracking Ukyo in this state. Typhon was feared throughout the lands after Gaoh's teachings, using his profound ability of manipulating air pressures for reasons less than what some would consider good. Typhon is able to focus his natural wind energy to cut through highly condensed stone or metal. Titan of Lightning Also known as Garen, has the ominous ability to manipulate natural lightning. This is also coupled to manipulate storms as well on a country wide scale. With its omnipotent ability to manipulate the lightning element, Garen is capable of producing storms that can turn a country into rubble. A typical cloud to ground lightning flash culminates in the formation of an electrically conducting plasma channel through the air in excess of 5 kilometers (3.1 mi) tall, from within the cloud to the ground's surface. While combined with the Titan of Water Oceanus and the Wind Titan Typhon, they will share the combined ability of creating large scale storms outsizing that of the legendaryTenpenchii level destruction. He also capable of combining with Ukyo to initiate the Quintessence of Fulminating Lightning. Which will make Ukyo the zenith of lightning manipulation and electromagnetic manipulation. This will also make Ukyo able to increase the electromagnetic field of his brain and heart ten fold, the natural field extends up to 17 meters from the body. Garen is also able to manipulate the earth's magnetic field to some extent. This is done by focusing his lightning energy into the ionosphere causing miniature holes to open up the earth's atmosphere this is based on the technique of remote attacking using the weather and high frequency lightning attacks. The energy then heats up the ionosphere causing it to gradually weaken. The energy then shoots down in a desired location, with little to no warning. This ability can also generate remote lightning storms thousands of miles away. Because of the much greater distance to ground, the positively-charged region can develop considerably larger levels of charge and voltages than the negative charge regions in the lower part of the cloud. Positive lightning bolts are considerably hotter and longer than negative lightning. They can develop six to ten times the amount of charge and voltage of a negative bolt and the discharge current may last ten times longer. The damage done to the ionosphere is difficult to recover and in more severe cases the damage may be permanent. A bolt of positive lightning may carry an electric current of 300 kA and the potential at the top of the cloud may exceed a billion volts — about 10 times that of negative lightning. During a positive lightning strike, huge quantities of extremely low frequency (ELF) and very low frequency (VLF) radio waves are generated. Dark lighting can also be used by Ukyo Hara, in this aspect the thunderstorms created by Ukyo can produce high energy radiation. In this model, instead of lightning, thunderstorms can also result in an electrical breakdown of high-energy electrons and the anti-matter equivalent, positrons. The interaction between the electrons and positrons creates explosive growth in some of these high energy particles emitting the observed terrestrial gamma-ray flashes and rapidly discharging the thundercloud, sometimes even faster than normal lightning. Other characteristics of this technique is that Ukyo is able to fly while using this technique. However, Ukyo actually travels as a bolt of pure undiluted lightning, which can travel up to 300,000,000 m/s. Titan of Water Also known as "Oceanus", the titan of the water elemental is able to manipulate his primal element on tsunami levels and creating waterspouts. Oceanus is the largest of the elemental titans reaching over a staggering 537m in height, towering over the technique by . Oceanus' tsunami's can destroy entire villages with relative ease. He is able to control the oceans ebb and flow with relative ease. In comparison to a tailed-beast, Oceanus is a force to fear even to the likes of those chakra constructs. In this form, Ukyo shall form the Dog symbol in order to initiate the technique. From this point cracks will start to form on the ground and the local bodies of water will start to rise quite noticeably. Water comes from far and wide and even sprouts through the ground of Ukyo's feet. Then, in the same likeness as a water spout, Oceanus shall form itself slowly around Ukyo. They will form together to initiate the Quintessence of Cascading Waterfalls technique, which is considered by world to be the most powerful of water techniques. It is said by some that water is the source of all life here on earth. It is also said that water has healing properties, well in the case of Oceanus that is absolutely correct. Similar to the effects of Ochimizu, consuming portions of the deliquescent body of Oceanus will yield astonishing healing powers that rival even the abilities of the best healers albeit with a cost. The cost, is the numbing of all brain faculties, specifically those that affect proper thought and reason. In other words, consuming parts of Oceanus' body will not only heal fatal wounds, but it will also cloud the mind of the user causing them to eventually go insane and lower their mental state. Thus, Ukyo rarely uses the powerful waters of Oceanus for healing due to their uncontrollable drawbacks. While combined with the Titan of Lightning Garen and the Wind Titan Typhon, they will share the combined ability of creating large scale storms outsizing that of the legendary Tenpenchii level destruction. He also capable of combining with Ukyo to initiate the Quintessence-Natation of Poseidon. Which will make Ukyo the zenith of water manipulation. Akin to Garen, Oceanus is able to direct his energy towards the ionosphere, causing it to heat up, thus in the same method as Garen, cause large remote rain storms, thousands of miles away. This ability can be used to generate powerful flash floods capable of destroying mass areas of crops and villages with relative ease. The Primordial Titan The abilities of Zhur-Taa mimic those of the elemental titans that Ukyo has command over, except for one minor difference. The difference is that Zhur-Taa is actually an extension of the earth itself. This means that is able to manipulate the weather, terrain, and all aspects of the earth subconsciously. Its levels of elemental manipulation exceeded all before and after. Though it has the abilities of all the titans coalesced into one powerful form. Just like a Jinchuriki, Zhur-Taa has the ability to fuse itself with Ukyo, acting as a massive power plant for pure, unadulterated natural energy of the likes we’ve never seen before. The images of worldwide hurricanes and earthquakes capable of destroying nations are visions of what a person could witness if Ukyo used his power for the worse. To summon the Primordial Titan, Ukyo will formulate all of the hand signs needed to summon the elemental titans in sequential order, then afterwards, Ukyo shall from the Hakini while standing upright. From there, just as with the appearance of all the other titans, the earth shall signify the presence of its guardian. The display will be something from that of a fairytale, immense forests will start to grow, lakes shall appear out of no where, mountains shall rise and fall while birthing volcanoes, and massive storms shall sweep the land all at once making it a sight to truly behold. Zhur-Taa has the ability to manipulate all of the fundamental elements as if they we an extension of himself. Like with Ukyo and his titans, he can transcend them into a pure form of natural energy or change them into chakra based attacks. Earth Release, Fire Release, Lightning Release, Water Release and Wind Release are all tools for Zhur-Taa to use. In essence, Zhur-Taa also has the ability to combine all five elements into a unique form of jutsu to manipulate the growth of life and to manipulate the life force of earth’s creatures. During its battle against Ukyo, Zhur-Taa displayed an amazing competency in manipulating natural energy even shown as taking down Agapios and Garen with one attack. Its is said that all of creation rests under the protective powers of the primordial titan and that there a no external forces that can mimic the true embodiment of the earth itself. Collaboration Techniques These are the following techniques in which that Titans must use in unison. * *Enigmatic Creation of the Resplendent World Category:SahaTo Category:Ninjutsu Category:Summoning Jutsu Category:Summoning Creature Category:Hiden Jutsu Category:Fire Release Category:Water Release Category:Wind Release Category:Lightning Release Category:Earth Release